


Possession

by hyoidbone



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoidbone/pseuds/hyoidbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Possessive. <br/>A small drabble of Lexa and Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

They were training together again.

This time, they’ve agreed to work and practice together. The grounders still chose to not use guns and they weren’t pressed anymore.

"It’s foolish of them," Bellamy complains.

"What?"

"C’mon, Clarke. Talk to her," he encourages, glancing over to the commander. She’s watching Indra and Octavia work on spearing throwing. "You gotta convince her to arm her warriors."

"They _are_ armed.”

"You know exactly what I mean."

"I can’t tell her how to run her own people, they are already hostile enough towards us," Clarke sighs in frustration.

* * *

There’s suddenly laughter and Lexa’s head snaps from the brawl between one of her own warriors and a guard of the Sky People. It was brutal to watch and she was, momentarily, thankful for the distraction.

As it turns out, she’s less thankful to find Clarke laugh at something Bellamy said. He followed it up by putting his hand on her leg with one hand and the other tickling her middle. She felt her blood course through her veins, her heart pumping as if she were in battle.

Lexa scowls, sanguine, and jams her knife into the dirt. Her hand is cut by the handle from force but she doesn’t notice.

She shouts something in her native tongue and the two at each other’s throat come to a halt. Her warrior stops immediately but it takes a moment for the skaikru guard to come to attention. She waves her hand and they clear. She points to the biggest warrior in the group to scrimmage.

* * *

"You reek."

"Excuse me?" Clarke asks as she steps up to the boulder Lexa sits on.

"You smell of him."

Clarke is silent, bending down to her knees and dipping her dirty hands in the water. It will take more than just a rinse to cleanse herself but it’s a start. It’s enough to make her feel better.

The commander says nothing, watching her clean her hands.

"Bellamy?" she finally asks when it was clear Lexa wasn’t going to tell her. "Are you… _jealous_?”

"No," she says flatly and looks out across the water. Clarke says something she doesn’t understand, but she understands the feeling that sears through her. She turns her body quickly and forces the girl from the sky to her back. Knees press on either side and she molds, carefully filling spaces with her own presence to override the stench of that _boy_.


End file.
